Generally, yarn packages formed by winders are transported as they are to subsequent processes or packing process through various transporting means and necessary processes. However, since there is a case where all of the yarn packages produced can not necessarily be treated, depending on the operations at the treating processes and working efficiency at the packing process, etc., it is so arranged, in some cases, that the yarn packages produced by winders are temporarily stored for being taken out when required for the processings and packing.
On the other hand, for storing the yarn packages, it has been a common practice to leave the yarn packages in a specified place, with such packages being packed in a bogie truck for transportation thereof or to store them in a storage section formed at one part of an automatic transport conveyer, or in some cases, to store these yarn packages on the transport conveyers by stopping such conveyers, thus often resulting in such disadvantages that configurations of the yarn packages are deformed or surfaces thereof are undesirably soiled. In order to eliminate the inconvenience as described above, it has been desired to provide such an apparatus as will automatically transport yarn packages produced by the winders and temporarily accommodate and store them by taking into account the demand at the subsequent processes, and moreover, be capable of regularly align many yarn packages in a small space so as to be readily taken out simultaneously.
Accordingly, an essential object of the present invention is to provide a yarn package storage apparatus that will fully satisfy the requirements as described above.